


Flying High Again With You

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sabacc, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Two smugglers play a game of sabacc at a dingy bar. A bet is made. It's all a familiar dance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Kylo|Ben x Poe Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Flying High Again With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for hanorganaas who wanted an AU where Ben becomes a smuggler like his father rather than a Jedi and Poe and Ben are rival smugglers ala Lando and Han. 
> 
> I wanted it to be light and fun, but with these two feelings always get involved. Hope you enjoy!

Poe leans casually back in his chair as he studies the group gathered around the sabacc table, each of them studying him, and each other, just as intently. Not one of them trusts each other not to cheat, which given the hive of den and villainy they’re in. Fair.

There’s five of them gathered in addition to Poe himself. A pair of Zabrak ladies who are spending as much time paying attention to the game as playing footsies with each other under the table and giggling. Remmi, a Talz that Poe has played against before, and whose four eyes never stop moving. Then there’s male Chagrian named Uro, who is giving Poe a run for his credits. Finally, beside Poe himself sits a female Bothan who had only introduced herself as Tae when she sat down and has said very little since.

It’s a good group; even with Poe’s skills he’s being challenged, he’s lost almost as much as he’s won. Still he only needs one good card and that will all change. Reaching forward he pulls a single card from the deck and has to fight a smile from stretching across his face when he looks at it. 

“I stand.” 

There’s grumbling and a few more cards are exchanged before everyone calls stand. Poe tries not to gloat when he lays his hand down; twenty-two, beating Tae and Uro’s twenties, and the other three by a landslide. 

“We’re out, we have much better things to do than lose any more credits.” The Zabrak ladies thank them for the game and leave, whispering what is likely sweet nothings to each other as they head upstairs. 

Remmi says something in his people’s language and throws up his hands, stalking off with a huff to head to the bar.

“Is everyone going to leave? No one wants to play to win their credits back?” Collecting his winnings Poe begins to count them, arranging the stacks of credits into neat piles. The remaining two members of the table shake their heads and collect what winnings they have left, throwing disgruntled looks Poe’s way. It’s not Poe’s fault that he’s just so damn lucky. “There’s no one at all who wants to try their luck against me?”

A stack of credits is suddenly thrown on the table, as a cloaked figure steps out from between some of the bystanders who were watching the game. “I’ll take you on Dameron.”

The deep, familiar voice sends a shiver of thrill up Poe’s spine. “Solo. It’s been too long. Finally made it off that swamp planet I last saw you on?”

“No thanks to you and your thieving ways. That load of Naboo wine was mine to deliver.” The hood is pulled back reviling thick, curling black hair framing a round face. Ben Solo’s eyes are expressive as always, shinning with anger and a familiar heat that Poe already feels himself echoing. Those thick lips that Poe loves to kiss and bite at are turned up in a sneer. “Shall we play our usual stakes?”

Instead of answering Poe shuffles the cards, his eyes never leaving Ben’s as he begins to deal. “If you play sabacc like you smuggle, this won’t be hard. Best three out of five to win?”

Ben smirks, barely glancing at his cards, “I won’t need anymore than three hands to beat you, Flyboy.” The old nickname, from a time when all Poe wanted was to follow in his mother’s footsteps, rolls so easily off Ben’s tongue easily. The sound of the words on Ben’s lips makes Poe want to shiver. Ben is the only one who knows how to throw Poe off of his game, he always has. 

“None of your usual tricks Solo; not the ones you were born with or the ones your father taught you.” While Ben has never cheated, or at least Poe’s never caught him cheating, during any of their games, Poe still doesn’t trust him. 

Any good smuggler knows never to trust your competition. 

“You wound me.” Ben sets a card in the interference field and draws two more cards keeping one and discarding the other. 

Poe gets rid of three cards on his turn, not liking the thirty points he’s sitting at, fifteen isn’t much better. At least it isn’t a bomb out. The game goes much quicker with only two players and Ben wins the first hand with nineteen. 

The second hand goes to Poe, who can’t help but rub it in Ben’s face. “So much for only needing three hands Solo. Are you getting rusty on me?” He deals out the cards and almost calls right then and there, but decides to draw one card. Perfect, sabacc. “One more and I win the night.”

Ben wins the next hand and Poe the one after that; they’re tied at two a piece. “We’re not done yet Dameron. I wouldn’t get too cocky.” 

“How. . .” Poe stares at Ben’s hand, he’s only seen the Idiot’s Array once, though he’d spent many days during his childhood listening to the story of how Han Solo won the Millennium Falcon of Lando Calrissian with the same perfect hand. 

“You can’t beat the kind of natural luck us Solo’s are born with.” Ben stands, pocketing his winnings and holds his hand out to Poe. “Now, your room or mine?”

Turning away from Ben’s offered hand, Poe grabs his jacket and slides it on in one smooth motion. “Mine, you probably didn’t even book one because you already knew I was going to be here.”

Ben doesn’t look ashamed of having been caught, instead he shrugs lips pulled into a smile as he follows Poe up to his room. “You caught me.” 

Once they’re through the door to the room, and it’s locked securely behind them, Poe spins around and presses Ben against the wall. “No, you caught me. You lost those to hands on purpose didn’t you.” He doesn’t leave Ben much room to reply as he crowds him against the door and crushes their lips together.

Groaning Ben’s hands come up to cradle Poe’s head but he doesn’t stop Poe from biting his lips and devouring his mouth hungrily. When their lungs begin to burn for air Ben uses the hand in Poe’s hair to yank them apart. The sting only makes Poe more eager. 

“Even though this was how it was inevitably going to end, I wanted to make you work for it Dameron.” Ben’s hands pull at Poe’s clothes, sliding the jacket off carefully but showing no such concern for his shirt. Poe is pretty sure he hears something rip as it’s pulled over his head. He’d care more but Ben’s mouth is on his skin and that’s all that matters.

Poe tries to undo Ben’s over complicated outfit; there’s far too many buckles for his liking. “Damnit Solo, you should just wear robes when you’re planning on stopping by for a game, save us both some trouble.” 

Ben only laughs and pulls away, turning Poe around and propelling him toward the bed. “You just sit there and be pretty and I’ll do the hard work.” Once Poe’s seated Ben begins to undo the buckles one by one, and then shimmies out of the shirt revealing a chest that’s so chiselled it could have been sculpted by a master carver. 

It takes some effort for Poe not too drool at the sight. “You’re a work of art.”

“Heh, you’re not so bad yourself; exactly my type.” He leans down to kiss Poe slow and sweet before he starts to move down. His hands are on Poe’s pants working them open even as his tongue swipes at Poe’s right nipple.

“Oh!” Poe’s head falls back with a moan and he can’t help the needy cry that escapes him, especially not when one of Ben’s large hands finds his leaking erection. “I might die if you stop.”

The hand around him tightens slightly before loosening to the point that it barely feels like he’s being touched. “That’s a bit dramatic.” His tongue catches on Poe’s left nipple tantalizingly. “But I promise not to let you die. You’re my precious rival after all.”

Poe makes the most embarrassing squeak as Ben’s tongue dips briefly into his navel as he kisses and licks his way down Poe’s body. “A-as if that’s the only mmm reason for you to keep me alive.” 

Ben doesn’t say anything to that, his mouth occupied with other things and Poe isn’t going to press him on it, not when he’d rather encourage Ben down on to his erection. The feel of Ben’s hot, wet mouth around him is a sensation that is beyond description. Poe almost comes right then and there; it’s been awhile since he and Ben had their last tryst after all.

“Fuck Ben, keep going.” His fingers tangle in Ben’s thick hair and he tugs him down further onto him, hips twitching up as he tries not to fuck Ben’s mouth. “So good!”

Humming in agreement Ben easily takes all of him down, nose pressing into Poe’s pelvis and staying there for a moment before pulling off. “Tasty.” Is all he says as he laves at the precoma steadily dripping from Poe’s cock. “Such a delicious treat, and it’s all mine.”

Poe can’t help but snort at the comment. “You act like I’m a food prize won at a fair.” 

“You’re my prize.” Ben wastes no more time, taking Poe back into his mouth and bobbing his head. Kriff but his mouth feels amazing!

Brain turned into mush from pleasure, Poe uses his hands to encourage Ben to keep going when words have failed him. It’s only when he feels that telltale heat pooling in his gut and he has to pull Ben off or risk coming. 

For his part Ben doesn’t seem bothered, he’s more amused in fact. “Can’t control yourself Flyboy?”

“As much as I enjoyed that, it’s not what we’re here for.” Despite Ben’s larger size Poe manhandles him on to his back, probably because Ben lets him. “I thought you had a prize to claim.”

He moans when Ben pushes up for a kiss, his lips soft but puffy from their earlier activities. It doesn’t bother him that he can taste himself on Ben’s tongue. “Just being with you is a prize.” The words are murmured softly, much softer than this sort of meeting deserves. Still they make Poe’s heart sing. 

Very quickly, Poe suddenly finds himself back on the bed this time on his stomach, with Ben between his legs. “But you’re right in that there is a special prize for me today.” He isn’t sure where the slick in Ben’s hands came from, probably he used the Force to get it, but he’s glad for it. “You going to open up for me Flyboy?”

Poe spreads his legs wider, and prides himself in the moan of desire Ben gets when Poe reaches back and spreads his ass for him. “You still know how to aim Solo?”

That gets a laugh from Ben who drizzles a some of the slick over Poe’s twitching whole. “I never miss a shot with you.” His fingers, big like the rest of him, rub around Poe’s entrance, slicking the outside up before one pushes in. “You’re tight.” 

Both of them know why but would never say it; for Poe there is only Ben and it’s the same the other way around. If they didn’t enjoy the thrill of being rivals so much, they would make the best of partners; both in business and love.

It feels good as Ben stretches him open. One finger soon becomes two and Ben is very good at just brushing Poe’s prostate, not enough to get off but enough to draw moans out of him. “Such sweet sounds just for me, I could listen to them al day. Create a musical masterpiece with the sounds you make for me.”

He knows he’s blushing, but Poe can’t help it. “I-I only perform in person and only ever for one person.”

“At a time?” Ben asks cheekily.

“Only one person ever.”

_Only you._

There’s a heavy moment of silence between them, which Ben breaks by pulling his fingers out and leaving Poe with such an empty feeling it draws a whine of loss out of him. “I’ve got you.” 

He does, the feeling of him pressing in is always euphoric. Poe eagerly presses back against Ben, eyes rolling in pleasure when he finally takes him in fully. “Fuck yes.”

“Fuck is right.” Ben doesn’t wait before moving, he know what Poe likes too much to wait more than a moment for Poe to adjust. Quick and hard is how these meetings go and that’s just how he likes it. 

Hard. Fast. Messy.

All the things a good fuck should be, especially the kinds of trysts Ben and Poe have had since they set off separately to become smugglers. Though neither had originally intended to get into their chosen field of work. Ben had been sent off to be a Jedi and Poe had entered the academy to become a pilot in the New Republic Navy.

How things have changed.

Even this, once it had been the tender love making of innocent young men, and now they some of what they do is no better than rutting beasts. 

Poe has no regrets about that, any time he can spend with Ben is good for him. Plus, the sex really is great.

“Harder Ben! I want to feel you when I’m sitting along in my ship!” Ben swears and starts fucking him harder. They’re both covered in sweat now and Poe is so close, it won’t take much for him to come, just one touch.

It’s no surprise then that when Ben’s hand wraps around his leaking erection Poe sees white. He’d feel embarrassed but Ben is grunting and his hips stutter to a stop as comes, his seed filling Poe up.

They lay there together in silence, catching their breaths before Ben pulls out and moves to get dressed. Poe rolls over to watch him, smiling all the while. Sure, Ben is leaving but it’s only until the next planet and the next game.

“I won’t lose the next round Solo.”

Ben leans down to give Poe once last kiss once he’s fully dressed. “I’m counting on it Flyboy.”


End file.
